Dear Alice, PS I Love You
by Siha
Summary: Alice has defeated the Jabberwocky and is the Champion of Underland. Instead of leaving she decides to stay with the man she loves and adores. One Shot Alternate Ending.


**A/N: So, I've suddenly become overly obsessed with the Alice/Tarrant pairing and decided to do something about it else it eat away at my mind. This story will be about their lives together after Alice defeats the Jabberwocky and decides to stay with Tarrant instead of going home. Anyways R&R Thx! Up to the end is from the FIRST DRAFT of the actual script of the movie,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it or the characters in anyway.**

* * *

Behind her, a dark form rises. The Jabberwocky's vast wingspan darkens the clearing. It swings its reptilian head, whips its pronged tail, extends one deadly claw and adjusts its vest. Taking in the daunting size of the creature, Alice can barely contain her fear. The Hatter takes her hand.

"Listen for my voice." he whispered softly.

"But this is impossible." Alice replied.

"Only if you believe it is." He squeezes Alice's hand tightly.

His words spark a memory of her father.

"Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible things before breakfast".

"An excellent practice, but just at the moment, you should focus on the Jabberwocky." He responds, she smiles.

"Where's your champion, little sister?" The Red Queen calls from across the field.

Alice steps into the clearing, alone. "Here."

She looks up at the huge terrifying creature. The Jabberwocky roars. Alice whispers to herself, her voice trembling.

"Six impossible things. Count them, Alice. One! There's a potion that can make you shrink. Two! And a cake that can make you grow." She draws the Vorpal Sword. The Jabberwocky lowers its huge head and hisses.

"So my old foe, we meet on the battlefield once again."

Alice is shocked. She hadn't thought that it could talk.

"We have never met."

"Not you, insignificant bearer. My ancient enemy, the Vorpal one."

He strikes out suddenly with his long spiked tongue. Alice lifts the Sword to defend herself and the Sword slices off the Jabberwocky's tongue. It falls to the ground wriggling in the dirt. The Jabberwocky thrashes his head, but he can only make a burbling sound.

"That's enough chatter."

The Jabberwocky whips its pronged tail, knocking her to the ground. She lays there for a moment, catching her breath and continuing her six impossible things. "Three. Animals can talk." The Jabberwock drives its spike tail down to stab her, she barely manages to roll out of its way in time. "Four. Four, Alice I..." She pulls herself to her feet. "Cats can disappear." The Hatter shouts.

"Zounder!"

She ducks in time to avoid the creature's snapping jaws. "Five. There is a place called Wonderland." It swipes at her with his long curved claws. The Hatter yells again.

"Stang!"

She leans right to avoid the claws. "Six." She stands still for a moment, then slowly lifts her head to face her nemesis. All fear is gone. There is nothing but relentless intent and blood lust in her eye. "And I can slay the Jabberwocky!" She swings the Sword and attacks with fury. The Jabberwocky is surprised by her fierceness. They do battle. The Hatter gives her the occasional warning in Outlandish.

"Ezel! Sloth now."

"What?" She turns, distracted. Claws scrape down the back of her armor.

"I said. . . sloth."

Alice backs up toward him, fending off the Jabberwocky. "I can manage. Thank you."

The Red Queen sees them talking. "The Hatter's interfering! Off with his head!"

Stayn runs toward him, sword drawn. The Hatter is only too eager to fight Stayn and the well-ordered duel erupts into a full-scale battle with Alice and the Jabberwocky in the eye of the storm.

Alice leaps up onto the Jabberwocky, pulling herself up his scales as he twists and snaps trying to shake her off. The Vorpal Sword practically pulls itself out of her hand in its relentless pursuit of the creature's head. Alice makes her way to the Jabberwocky's vest where she clings and tries to slash its neck with the sword.

The vest buttons strain with Alice's weight. They snap...one...two...three...only one left holding the vest on by a thread. She clings desperately as the Jabberwock's thrashes its head. Alice slashes with the Sword. And just as the last button gives way, Alice propels herself into the air. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD! "

With one powerful thrust, she cuts off the Jabberwocky's head. Both Alice and the head fall at once, the Jabberwocky's jaws still snapping at her in its death throes. Alice hits the ground hard. The Jabberwock's head rolls a few feet away. Silence descends in the clearing. Alice lays on the ground, breathing heavily. Finally, she stands up and picks up the Jabberwocky's head. She carries it to the Red Queen and drops it at her feet. The Queen stares it, then up to Alice with a furious glare. "Kill her! "

The nearest Red Knight throws down his weapon. "We follow you no more...bloody big head."

"How dare you! Off with his head!"

But no one is listening. The others throw their weapons down. Suddenly, the crown lifts off the Red Queen's head. She snatches for it as it floats over to the White Queen where it gently lowers to her head. The Chesire Cat materializes next to her.

"Iracebeth of Crims, your crimes against Underland are worthy of death. But that is against my vows. Therefore, you are banished to the Outlands. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you. You will will have no one to speak to... not a friend in the world. "

Stayn bows unctuously to the White Queen,

"Majesty, I hope you bear me no ill will."

"Except this one. Ilosovic Stayn you will join Iracebeth in banishment in the Outlands from this day until the end of Underland. " She motions to her White Guards who grab Stayn and chain him to Iracebeth. The Red Queen looks up to Stayn,

"At least, we have each other. "

In a last panic, Stayn pulls a knife and tries to stab her. She screams. The Hatter knocks the knife away. Stayn drops to his knees and begs, "Kill me...please."

"But I do not owe you a kindness. Take them! " the White Queen orders as the White Guards drag them off.

"You tried to kill me! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! " the Red Queen screams as she is dragged away with Stayn.

Hatter throws his hands up in the air. "Oh Frabjous Day! Callou! Callayl!" He bursts into an enthusiastic dance of unbridled joy.

Alice turns to Ches, "What's he doing?"

The Cat grins widely, "Futterwacken."

The White Queen leans down to the still bleeding neck to catch a drop of its blood into a vial.

"And blood of the Jabberwocky," She approaches Alice. "Alice. You have our everlasting gratitude. And for your efforts, on our behalf. " The Queen hands the vial to her. Alice takes it.

"Is this the way home? " Alice asks, the White Queen nods her head.

"Drink. "

Alice lifts the vial to her lips. Her mouth opens about to drink the contents within before a strong, bandaged hand wraps around her's. Alice opens her eyes to see Tarrant's brilliantly green eyes staring back at her.

"Don't...Alice...Please." he begged.

"Tarrant." Alice choke's on his name, tears brimming her eyes. She gasped silently in surprise when he reached out and with rough, calloused fingers brushed her tears away. His arms snaked around her waist pulling her up against his chest.

"Stay here with us...with...me." he whispered in her ear. She gasps at the idea...the crazy mad idea. She feels her heart give way at his words, how could she say no to the man she desperately loved?

"Please, please stay." he murmured, his lips brushed against her ear. He put his hand under her chin to lift her face and looked into her blue eyes, now spilling with tears. The hope, happiness...love that filled his eyes was almost to much for her.

"I'm not leaving you, not again." Alice whispered dropping the vile to the ground where it shattered. Tarrant's arms held her even tighter in a loving embrace.

"Oh Alice, my Alice. Sweet, lovely Alice." he said softly, his lips brushing lightly against her's as their eyes locked, neither breaking the gaze. "Dear Alice, I love you."


End file.
